


Dancing with Death

by casualkidtragedy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualkidtragedy/pseuds/casualkidtragedy
Summary: We all die. The goal isn’t to live forever, the goal is to create something that will.(Chuck Palahniuk)
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. The unthinkable happens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRainisnotClear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainisnotClear/gifts), [Fleuraison7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleuraison7/gifts).



Time seemed to slow down as Goten’s limp body hit the ground. There was a bloody spot on his chest, right where Trunks’ attack hit the younger half-Saiyan. The lavender-haired teen ran to him as fast as he could, scooping him up and checking his pulse. There were none. His ki was gone. First, he thought it was another prank of his best friend, but he couldn’t hide his energy so well from him... And the blood… It smelled painfully real. And, he can’t stop his pulse completely, can he?

He shook the younger half-Saiyan’s body, but he remained unconscious. No. This is not happening. No... He can’t...

“Please, stop! Goten, it’s not funny!” Trunks cried out in despair, trying to convince himself, there’s still a little hope.

The younger Son boy didn’t answer. He couldn’t. His eyes remained closed, like he would be sleeping peacefully.

Trunks started sobbing when he realized what he had done. He hugged the lifeless body of his friend and closed his eyelids with his fingers, gently placing his lips on Goten’s.

“I am just like my father... Destroying the ones I should cherish...” he thought.

The lavender haired boy held his friend and watched his body slowly disappear, leaving him alone with his guilt and sorrow. He slowly got up and reluctantly flew up. He couldn’t see clearly from his tears. Even though he knew the way back home by heart, he decided to walk instead. Bulma welcomed her son with a warm smile, but she immediately noticed his tears and the blood stains on his clothing. He seemed scared and anxious so she asked what happened.

„I... I... It was an accident!” the teen sobbed. „I didn’t want to!”

Trunks closed his eyes, as he sensed his father coming closer and closer to them. Bulma a little reluctantly hugged him, caressing his back, trying to reassure her firstborn. She knew perfectly that the last thing her son wanted was a scolding from the prince. Even though she didn’t know what happened, she wanted him to feel less stressed and agitated.

„What is it?” Vegeta asked, growling annoyed, his nose immediately picking up the smell of the red substance on his son’s shirt.

„I... I... k--- I ki--killed him!” Trunks wept, barely able to talk coherently.

Bulma and Vegeta exchanged a concerned look. The latter thought it was only a mean prank. The stains weren’t too big to indicate a lethal wound. And Goten is just like his father. He would never willingly admit defeat for the sake of a prank, rather fight with toe and nail until he passes out from exhaustion or dies.

„Stop this nonsense right now! Sit down, and tell me exactly what happened!” the prince said in a commanding tone.

Bulma handed her son a bottle of water.

“Drink. Your body needs it.”

The lavender haired half-Saiyan accepted it and emptied the bottle in seconds. When he managed to calm down a little, and spoke up:

“We were sparring and… I thought he would easily dodge my attack like he did many times before, but… something happened and he got it right into his chest… There was so much blood… Then his body just… disappeared.”

“Just like that?” the prince cocked an eyebrow.

Trunks nodded, still wiping off his tears. He couldn’t forget Goten's eyes… He wasn’t prepared to tell the news to his friend’s family, but it felt the right thing to do.

“I have to let Chichi, Goku and Gohan know… even if it means they will probably kill me.”

“I’m almost hundred percent sure that Kakarot and Gohan already know.” Vegeta said with a blank face, but on the inside he was ready to protect his son if things turned nasty.

Part of him still doubted that Trunks could even accidentally cause the death of his friend, but he felt Kakarot's energy rapidly changing and the older Son brother getting closer to their home. The latter literally stormed in, his face was more serious than ever.

“Where is my little brother?” he asked, throwing an accusatory look at Vegeta, barely noticing the sniffing Trunks in front of him. His muscles were tensing, preparing his body to fight, if necessary. 

“Mind your manners, boy. Maybe your idiot clown father tolerates this tone of voice, but for your information, I don’t.”

The older Son boy growled a little. 

“First, I am not afraid of you at all. Second, maybe my father is not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he’s not an idiot.”

The prince just chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

“I think there’s still a bit of Saiyan blood in your veins, no matter how hard you are trying to act like a human.”

“If you don’t have any information about my brother, I’ll take my leave.”

Trunks gulped and grabbed Gohan’s arm. The other one’s expression immediately changed as he looked at his brother’s best friend.

“Did he hurt you?”

The lavender haired boy shook his head. He wiped his tears and looked into the other half-breed's eyes. He was afraid. Not from fighting if they really have to, but from losing Gohan’s trust. He didn’t want to lose his friendship. To him, Gohan was like an uncle, or even a brother from another mother.

“We need to talk. I…”

“Whatever it is, you can tell me.” the older Son brother said, gently putting his hand on Trunks’ shoulder.

Bulma whispered something into Vegeta’s ear. The prince frowned but nodded and he followed the woman, leaving the two alone. Silence engulfed them, and it felt like a thousand knives stabbing simultaneously their hearts.

“It was me, Gohan…” Trunks spoke up in a painful voice. “I did it.”

He couldn’t help it and broke out crying again. He was sure that he will lose the trust they have built up in all these years while studying and training together.

“You did what?”

The older Son boy furrowed his brows. He thought Trunks was trying to cover something that his father did to his brother.

“Please, don’t take the blame if it was Vegeta’s fault. Whatever happened, just please, for the love of Kami, tell me.”

The Briefs boy nodded and as soon as his sobbing quietened, he started to speak.

“We went out to train as usual. I used a ki attack on him... like I did a thousand times before… But I guess he wasn’t paying attention… Or I don’t know… He collapsed and… There was so much blood…”

It was hard for him to not start crying again. He saw the unsaid words in Gohan’s eyes. Disbelief. Betrayal. The sudden realisation of pain. A lone teardrop rolled off from Gohan’s cheek. Trunks felt the other half-Saiyan's ki level rising. The upset brother grabbed the Briefs boy by his shoulders, and shook him violently, but then he suddenly stopped. He just shook his head and started to walk out.

“I better go now, before I do something I will definitely regret later." His voice wasn't so soft and kind as usual, it was rather cold and full of sorrow. "Don’t worry about dad. I’ll inform him and keep him away from you for a while if possible."

Trunks just nodded, brokenhearted and utterly speechless. He couldn’t find words to express his suffering. It was his doing, and no matter what, it still remained so. He took the life of his friend.


	2. We must do something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I will do something, Gohan. I promise to you…" ___

Goku was shocked and didn’t want to believe what Gohan told him just a few seconds ago. He growled loudly, fighting back his own rage. Chichi just cried and clinged on him. Neither him or Gohan knew what to say to help her feel better.  
The woman’s feelings slowly turned into anger. She dialled Bulma’s number, yelling at her. The other woman thought it’s better to put the phone aside and let Chichi scream out her feelings.  
Gohan just sat down and let his sadness rule over him for a while. Surprisingly, his father offered him a hug, which he gladly accepted, knowing it's a rare moment of comfort between them.  
“I will find a way. I swear to Kami's name, I will. Take good care of your mother, okay? And don’t let her near Vegeta. For her own safety.”  
The Earth-raised Saiyan gave a small kiss to both of their foreheads and vanished, leaving mother and son equally flabbergasted.

***

During Goku's absence, Gohan always tried to find something to make both of him and her mother busy and not give a tiny little chance to their emotions to take over. He moved back home to spend more time with Chichi, but still, days seemed so empty without Goten’s constant talking and his cheerful nature.  
Both missed Goku dearly, but they knew, he’s doing his hardest to find a way to revive his younger son.  
Some weeks later, Gohan visited Capsule Corporation. Bulma invited him in, and told him to help himself because she needs to work on something. After the pleasantries, Gohan spoke up:  
“Thank you, but I’m here to talk with Trunks.”  
“He’s in his room. But I hope you won’t come to make him even more depressed about what happened.” Bulma said in a serious tone.  
“No… Actually I want to apologize. I feel bad about how I treated him.”  
That made the scientist's eyes go wide. Gohan was always so overly polite… Except when it came to his loved ones safety.  
“He’s barely eating. Mostly just stays inside of his room and brooding. Even Vegeta tried to talk to him… But you know how Vegeta is. Probably just made it worse, even if he just wanted to help."  
The blue haired woman let out a sigh and slowly walked away.  
Gohan knocked on the door of his little brother’s friend.  
“Go away.”  
That was the only reply.  
“Look, I’m sorry…” the older Son brother started.  
“I said GO AWAY!” came the answer more aggressively this time.  
“No.” Gohan said way too calmly. “We will talk. One way or another. And you will listen."  
The door cracked open and Trunks invited him in, apologizing for the mess. The older half-Saiyan was shocked to see the pile of clothes and shoes just thrown aside. Trunks always seemed neat and tidy. He sat down and looked at the lavender haired teen.  
"I will do something, Gohan. I promise to you…"  
Trunks shivered when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Actually, I came to apologize first. I was… Inappropriate. I was… no, I'm still hurt, but I shouldn't have acted like that. I know you would never do something like that to Goten. Your friendship is something special."  
Trunks almost cried. He thought his friend's brother only came to scold him even more. But… Did he know? Did he know it was more than just friendship? Or was he just trying to comfort him?  
"Thank you. It really means a lot."  
He cleared his throat to break the mood.  
"By any means, do you know where your father is? I assume he's after the dragon balls and I want to join him."  
"I'm not sure. All I know he's still on Earth. I feel his ki. Sometimes it's close, other times I can barely detect it."  
The lavender haired teen seemed like he found new strength. He quickly folded his clean clothes and put away his shoes.  
"I will ask mom about something. Thank you for visiting me after all I've done."  
"What happened is not something that anyone could easily forget. But we know. You didn't mean it. It was an accident and you know it too. Others just need some time."  
"You're too kind for your own good."  
"That's the rumour." Gohan said with a small smile. "We could spar before you leave. For the sake of the good old times and also to prepare whatever awaits you. Dad has a tendency to throw us in the first line to see if we can pull through."  
Trunks nodded in agreement. A spar sounded like a good idea and the last time he left his room besides for tending his basic needs was weeks ago. And he was aware of Goku's habit of taking all the risks possible while fighting to make things even more “exciting”.  
"Tomorrow? Around nine in the morning?"  
"Okay. Eat and sleep well. I won't go easy on you."  
"Ha! As if I would expect you to do so!"  
Gohan left a little later. His soul felt somewhat better,but knowing Trunks is as hurt as they are, or even more, made his heart heavy.


	3. I promise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He was so much like Vegeta, a deadly combination of anger and power... ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for grammatical errors, it is very late for me. I'll edit more later, xoxo)

Bulma decided to check on her son after the older Son brother left. She was surprised to see a clean and organized room as she opened the door, and Trunks read something on his computer, while listening to music.

The teen sensed his mother's presence and turned in his desk chair to see her. He took his headphones off. 

“Can we talk sometime? I would like to ask something.” 

The blue haired scientist nodded with a genuine smile. She saw Vegeta’s determined look in her son’s eyes. 

“I assume it is something related to the dragon balls and the radar?” 

“Right as always, mom.” the boy agreed, “I want to find and help Goku with bringing Goten back.” 

His mother sighed a little. Saiyans… Fighting until the last drop of their blood. She was well-aware of the fact, it would be in vain to try to stop her son. 

“I will pack a few things for you. Does Vegeta know?” 

“I did, way before he decided to go.” the prince said behind Bulma’s back. “He does what his honor as a Saiyan tells him to do.” 

Vegeta stepped into the room before he continued: 

“You better rest enough and eat well before leaving. You will never know when you will have access to normal food again. Our ancestors were able to digest even raw meat, but it was decades ago. And in your shoes, I would not trust Kakarot’s cooking, or what he attempts to do under the name of making food.” 

“Of course, dad. I plan to start my search the day after tomorrow. I'll have a spar with Gohan tomorrow.” 

Vegeta nodded concendedly. He seemed to be proud. He and Bulma left the room soon. 

Trunks took a shower about twenty minutes later. He put on his most comfortable boxers, then plopped down to the bed. He was thinking about his first kiss with Goten on that very same bed. Though they never got to have sex, thanks to his actions, he had a feeling that Goten didn't like the idea of being submissive to him. 

He missed his friend so much… His voice, his silly jokes and pranks, his enthusiasm for things, the touch of his skin and his silky hair... 

With a sigh, he covered himself with a blanket and let sleep overcome him. 

Goten arrived at Capsule Corporation at 9.30am sharp. After chatting some, he followed his friend to their usual sparring spot. It was a decent sized clearing in the middle of the woods. Both of them were in a good mood, they joked and laughed a lot before actually starting to get serious. He delivered a rather strong kick to Goten's abdomen, making the other one spit blood. The younger Son brother's eyes dilated in pain, but after some coughing, he honored the gift with a punch to the ribs. 

Trunks smirked to himself and acted like he would be in much greater pain than he actually was. His friend immediately had let his guard down and wanted to check on him. He let him close, then put him in a chokehold. But he seemed to forget about Goten's weirdly flexible body. 

The other teen twisted himself into a very painful-looking position, and after some struggling, he finally broke free. 

“I hope you know that hurt like a bitch.” he said, annoyed, flying high into the skies. 

“Aww, poor baby Goten…” Trunks mocked him, following suit. 

“I will fucking murder you one day…” the younger demi-Saiyan grumbled. 

“The fucking part sounds good to me.” 

“Keep dreaming!” 

The Briefs boy couldn’t help himself, he burst into laughter seeing his friend’s face. 

“Goten, we have kissed before, if you remember. I think you liked that…” 

Goku’s younger son blushed from the memory. 

“I… I did, but… I don’t know yet…” he mumbled with an embarrassed expression on his face. “But we are here to spar. We can discuss the rest later!” 

The lavender haired teen had to jump away from a rather strong ki blast, but even with his heightened half-Saiyan reflexes, the edge of his shirt was slightly burnt. The gap between their power levels was getting smaller and smaller… Will they be like their fathers? Always chasing a new form or technique to surpass the other? 

“I think you are getting stronger. But you still have a lot to learn.” 

The only answer was a mischievous smirk. A myriad of smaller ki blasts were coming in his direction, and he tried his best to dodge them, while charging a counterattack. 

“This won’t work on me.” Goten jeered. “It never does.” 

Trunks just smiled back at him with the confidence he inherited from his father. He launched his attack, knowing this one will be harder to deflect than usual. Then it happened. Every sound echoed on their thousandfold, while time seemed to slow down… His friend’s body landed with a loud thud… 

He woke up in all sweat, crying. 

“I should have known, he couldn’t deal with that… ” he whispered to himself. 

The digital clock on his nightstand said 3:49 a.m. 

“I hope he is in a good place…” 

The teen showered and changed into a new set of pajamas before returning to the bed, but sleep avoided him, so he rather tried to meditate and clear his mind, but he couldn't concentrate. The flashbacks kept coming back. Each one felt like a stab to his heart. Why? Why did he attack Goten with such force? They never took training as seriously as their fathers… Yes, they felt pain, they struggled to get stronger, but never went all-out like them, almost using their full potential, only minding to lower their ki to keep the planet in one piece. 

Trunks got up and went to wash his face in the bathroom. To his surprise, he met with his father on his way back. Their eyes met, acknowledging the other one's presence before disappearing behind their bedrooms' doors. 

The teen often wondered if his father is proud of him or not. It meant the world to him, and it tore him apart to think he may lose this fragile trust thanks to his actions… But… His father said he knew he would make the right decision before even he himself knew… 

*** 

The morning arrived slowly and Trunks still felt a bit sleepy, but changed into his training gear and went to have some breakfast before leaving. He still had more than an hour until Gohan’s arrival. In the kitchen, he accidentally bumped into his father. 

"Watch your step!" 

He murmured an apology, half-heartedly. 

"Are you nervous?" Vegeta asked in an uncharacteristically kind tone of voice. 

"I just don't understand why everyone seems to take so lightly what I did... But I want to make everything go back as it was." 

The prince looked at his son and nodded. He just wanted the whole thing to be over as soon as possible. It hurt him to see Trunks like this, even if he couldn’t say it aloud. If Kakarot puts him in unnecessary danger, he’ll rip the clown to shreds with his bare hands... 

"You didn't do it on purpose. Yes, they are hurt and offended, but it would be stupid of them to think you could do something like that just for fun." 

The teen agreed, happy to know his father is supporting him in his own tough loving way. 

Silence followed; it felt strange. Around his father, it was mostly uncomfortable, making him feel guilty, but not at that moment. It was calming. He exhaled and asked: 

“Are you mad at Gohan because he quit training to concentrate on other things?” 

“Why would I be? He is an adult and does whatever makes him happy. He can fight, if necessary. He has Kakarot’s blood in his veins.” 

They kept talking about fighting, Saiyans and whatnot. It lifted the lavender haired boy’s soul a little. Hanging out with his father, just spending some quality time together without fighting was such a rare treat... 

“Just don’t get overconfident. Gohan is still strong and remembers his training.” 

“Of course.” Trunks said, nodding. “I am not afraid of him, but it is good to know that he is on our side.” 

Vegeta smiled knowingly. 

“There are many alternative universes, everything is possible. Even an evil Kakarot in some of them.” the prince said, then left the boy alone to process his words alone. 

‘Goku turning evil would probably mean the end of Earth, if not multiple planets in this solar system… His strength is only rivaled by a handful… But he would never turn against us… Would he? He put his life into saving the planet and its inhabitants…” 

Instead of imagining worst-case scenarios the teen went outside, waiting for Gohan, who was getting closer and closer. He welcomed the older half-Saiyan with a small smile. 

“I don’t even remember the last time we were sparring together.” 

“It’s been a while, but I guess my instincts are still there.” Gohan answered with a soft laugh. 

He took off his glasses and put them in a case to protect them. 

“Do you have a place in mind?” 

“Actually… I wanted to go where we…” Trunks lowered his head, painful flashbacks kept repeating before his mind's eye. “Nevermind. If you know something, I’m all ears.” 

The older Son brother furrowed his brows. He knew which place Trunks thought of, he was the one showing it Goten a few years earlier. Understandably, it was too painful for Trunks going back there yet. Although he was curious what happened exactly with his little brother and how, he knew, with time his questions will be answered. 

“It takes about fifteen minutes flying there, but it is pretty quiet without any humans or animals. Piccolo used to meditate there, but he found a better place, so it will be perfect.” 

“Then let’s go!” 

They flew in silence for a while, until Gohan pointed out a large field below them. 

They landed and almost immediately their sparring session began. Trunks barely had time to block the punches and kicks coming in his direction, let alone fighting back… He growled and let his suppressed emotions get the better of him, making him turn into Super Saiyan. 

Gohan quickly followed suit, finding it somewhat harder to land a hit on the lavender-haired teen. He was so much like Vegeta, a deadly combination of anger and power. It took him only a split second of not paying enough attention, the price was a rather painful kick to his jaw line. A bit more momentum could have easily broken the bone… He knew it would be sore for a few days. There was something in Trunks’ eyes. His guilt amplified his power, his movements seemed faster and more precise. He probably wanted to concentrate on their fight only, without blaming himself just for a bit. The memories must be a painful weight to carry… 

Gohan sighed and punched back hard, which made Trunks lurch back a few steps, his nose bleeding. The younger half-Saiyan wiped it off with the back of his hand. He had flashbacks of Goten's bloody gi. His ebony eyes… 

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked with a worried expression, thinking he may have used a bit more force than he intended to. 

Trunks didn't reply, just attacked him again and again, only using his fists and feet. Boy, he was stronger than the last time they trained together… Gohan had to concentrate way harder to not to get seriously hurt, even if Trunks was a bit weaker than him yet. He was aware that he'll surpass him soon, if he keeps training. 

"I will bring him back, even if it takes my own life." Trunks said with a determined expression on his face, letting go of his Super Saiyan transformation. "I will do everything in my power and beyond if possible, I promise." 

Gohan nodded, knowing the other demi-Saiyan means it. 


	4. The journey begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I don't ask for your forgiveness. I came to make it right."_

The next day, Trunks was about to say goodbye, when Vegeta approached him, handing him something wrapped in blue silk. The material had the royal crest on it, and inside there was a carefully crafted dagger with many engraved symbols in its handle. Although the prince tried to teach Saiya-go to his son, Trunks' memory was hazy, due to barely using the language.  
  
"What does it say?" he asked with a little blush on his face.  
  
" _Elah n’táil, de roidh n’táil_. Which roughly translates to _start with this, or end with this_. That's what parents said to their cubs before they left for a mission."  
  
The teen took the dagger and made a little surprised sound. It was heavier than it seemed, yet it felt good in his hand.  
  
"I appreciate it."  
  
He wielded it a few times, finding it fitting to his hand, even though he preferred close combat or using ki. He put it in his bag, feeling a bit weird about it, but he knew his father wanted to express his care in some way. Giving him a keepsake from Vegetasei...  
  
"Remember, make your own food and don't let Kakarot use you as bait."  
  
"I will keep it in mind." Trunks answered with a small smile on his face.  
  
Bulma gave her son a handful of capsules.  
  
"I hope you won't need any of these, but…" she let the sentence hang in the air.  
  
Saiyans and not getting hurt…  
  
The lavender haired half-Saiyan nodded, assuming his mother's thoughts.  
  
"I'll take care. Hopefully we'll see each other soon."  
  
Bulma hugged her son tightly, Vegeta just stood there, with a hint of a proud smile on his face.  
  
Trunks took a deep breath and stepped out of Capsule Corporation. The wind ruffled his lavender locks, while he looked up to the sky.  
  
He closed his eyes, concentrating on Goku's ki. It was far, he barely felt it. But thankfully he was still on Earth, so he followed the slowly receding energy. He so missed Goten from his side… They were always talking about something while flying, or telling silly jokes to each other…  
  
The pain was almost unbearable. He let his pride… no, his hubris to make the worst decision… He wanted to teach Goten a lesson, show him he's still stronger than him, but it backfired the most awful way, resulting in his friend's death…  
  
Goku's ki suddenly spiked up, so the teen doubled his speed to reach him.  
  
" _Super Saiyan? I wonder who's he fighting with…_ "  
  
It seemed like the Earth-raised Saiyan stopped moving, but kept his transformation, which was strange. Trunks couldn't sense any formidable opponent, yet another ki spike followed, but then Goku lowered his ki.  
  
" _What's going on…?_ "  
  
He continued flying towards Goku, his mind racing with the possible explanations. Is he fighting with someone, who’s hiding their ki? Is he going on a rampage because his grief and sorrow got the better of him?  
  
It took him at least three more hours to find the Earth-raised Saiyan. He was sitting in a cave, munching on giant chunks of fish. His orange gi was torn and bloody, his chest was full of fresh scars. Goku offered him a piece of what he's been eating.  
  
Trunks politely refused, even though it smelled appealing. He remembered his father's advice.  
  
"The whole thing is my fault. Please, let me help…"  
  
Goku made a strange sound, something like a growl, but less aggressive. His pain was written on his face.  
  
"I know… And I don't ask for your forgiveness. I came to make it right. It hurts me as well, I can't even tell you how much… Goten is like a brother to me, or even…" the teen blushed darkly. "...something more."  
  
Goku nodded, his facial expression seemed to soften.  
  
"It took me some time to get over my initial shock and anger. But a few days before he died, Goten told me something. It helped me to calm down and see things clearer."  
  
"He-- he told you…?" Trunks asked with a blood red face.  
  
"Yes, he told me you two kissed and he thinks there's more to come, but he's afraid of Vegeta finding out… and it made me think. You two love each other. Why would you kill the person who makes your heart beat faster?"  
  
The lavender haired half-Saiyan couldn't even reply. He was shocked by Goku’s reaction, or rather the lack of it, treating the situation so calmly.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. I know."  
  
Goku showed him a bag tied to his belt. He already had three of the seven dragon balls.  
  
"How could you find them so fast?"  
  
"Well, one was in a river not far from here. The second was in some warlord's possession. He wanted a one-on-one fight." Goku chuckled a little before he continued. There was something in his voice, a hint of darkness lurking within. "The third was in a giant fish I just finished eating. It's a pity you said no to it."  
  
Trunks smiled and nodded.  
  
"Four more to go then."  
  
"Look, I'm not the man of words, even if I tend to talk a lot. I don't want you to think that I invalidate your feelings. Your pain is real. As much as my family's. Give them time to understand."  
Trunks told the Earth-raised Saiyan he's thankful for his understanding.  
  
"What I've done is unforgivable, even if it was an accident."  
  
Goku sighed loudly and looked into the boy's eyes.  
  
"You remind me of your father. Always punishing yourself for something. But life is more than just atoning for your wrongdoings, especially in your age."  
  
The teen couldn't say anything. He was shocked. This Goku was new to him. He took out a few capsules and gave some to the older Saiyan.  
  
"Mom thought of you too. So she sent you a jacket, boots, and some dried meat in case we get stuck in a cold place."  
  
He was told to keep them in case of emergency.  
  
"Okay. I have water purification tablets too."  
  
"Neat. Those are handy stuff."  
  
They fell silent for a while, Trunks was preparing to go and get some water before sundown, while Goku seemed to meditate. His eyes were closed and he lowered his ki to a barely noticeable level.  
  
As the lavender haired teen arrived back at the cave, he handed a bottle to Goku.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Do you have a radar?" the teen asked, searching for the one he got from his mother.  
  
Goku shook his head.  
  
"No. During all these years I kinda learned to… feel them. They emit a small amount of energy, though it's hard to sense if you don't know what you are looking for."  
  
"Sounds interesting. How's that energy feel like?"  
  
"It's hard to describe…" the older Saiyan hesitated a little. "But… How are things at home? It's been a while since I left."  
  
"Kind of okay. I just felt like I must do something and quit my own private pity party. I’ve talked with Gohan and we had a spar before I left.”  
  
“He can’t be mad for long. I think he realised it too that you didn’t mean to do it…”  
  
“I just want him back…”  
  
“As we all do. And things slowly will get back on track as they were.”  
  
Trunks admitted that he’s afraid of Goten’s reaction and he doesn’t want to lose him.  
  
"Goten loves you. He's just afraid of Vegeta's reaction. He doesn't want trouble, or your father thinking you deserve someone better."  
  
"Oh, gosh, no! Dad is fine with him. He's just… needs time." the teen blushed and lowered his head.  
  
"We all do. But let's concentrate on what we can do now. Get some sleep, tomorrow we need to fly a few hours and it won't be an easy one. Rest as much as you can."  
  
Trunks nodded, drinking some before popping up a capsule that had two blankets in it. He tossed one to Goku, which he took gladly, and a few minutes later he was lightly snoring.  
  
The half-Saiyan wondered how he could fall asleep so fast in such circumstances… The cave floor was hard and cold. He tossed and turned a lot, but sleep finally overcame him.  
  
_Goten's arm was tightly wrapped around his body, his head resting on his shoulder. The warmth of his body made him feel content and happy. Something fuzzy brushed his thigh, making him giggle. But when it wrapped around his wrist, he let out a small gasp.  
  
"Your tail!"  
  
"Yeah, it grew back when I was resurrected. It really feels amazing to have it…"  
  
"I bet. I don't even have a memory about mine."  
  
Goten's fingers gently caressed the other demi's muscular abdomen, softly purring into his ear.  
  
"You're quite a screamer, do you know that?"  
  
"Be happy to be able to make me."  
  
"Believe me, I'm more than glad to do so."  
  
Trunks nuzzled to his lover and turned to be able to put his head on his chest. The rhythm of his steady heartbeats calmed him. He placed soft kisses on the other half-Saiyan's chest, which made Goten purr louder.  
  
"I want to mate with you in the Saiyan way."  
  
"Ten… the bond is irreversible. Your ki will be tied to mine and vica versa."  
  
"What are you scared of?" Goten asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"I'm not scared! I'm just thinking…"  
  
In a matter of a few seconds, his lover pinned him to the bed, holding his wrists with a strong grasp.  
  
"You're mine." he growled possessively. " **Mine** ".  
  
His fangs started to grow as he leaned down, but he stopped and placed tiny kisses on the other one's neck, letting go of his wrists.  
  
"I'm sorry… I… it's… too much…"  
  
Trunks just let out a little disappointed noise, his fingers ruffling Goten's hair, the other hand caressing his back.  
  
"Your tail makes you act on your instincts… I like your Saiyan side…"_  
  
The lavender haired teen woke up with a jolt, which awakened the Earth-raised Saiyan too.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just had a dream about him…"  
  
"I can imagine." Goku said with a soft chuckle. "But don't worry, your little secret is safe with me. I won't tell Vegeta, Bulma or anyone."  
  
The teen nodded thankfully, trying to hide his blush.  
  
"Go back to sleep. A long day awaits."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for not posting it earlier, but now here it is!  
> Enjoy! ^.^


End file.
